A Life Together
by ArchitectDreams
Summary: This is a Stevonie story, about the two getting married and having a fulfilling life together. It will be filed with emotions and so much more.
1. Ch 1 Proposal

_**Chapter One**_

 **A/n: I am using my phone and a computer when available to create this story so please pardon me for that. Using an OTG connector and keyboard and mouse set up. So Yeah.**

 **So this story is about Steven and Connie decide to have a life together. I came up with this idea whilst I was at work. Obviously it's in Stevens Perspective**

* * *

"Connie Maheswaran would you do the honor in marrying me?" I say slowly as I get down onto my knees in front of Connie. Everything feels like it's slowing down and it's just us two in this moment. It's been four years now that we have I going out. I think it's finally time that we get married and start a new life together. Though we have already done so much together like the time we took down the flagship of Homeworld. That battle was intense, I nearly lost Connie then. I kneel there holding out a box with a ring inside to Connie who has a big smile on her face.

"Y-yes Steven! I will marry you" Connie silently but loudly says as she pulls me into a hug and squeezes me tight. "Oh Steven I love you soo much." I smile and kiss her on the forehead and hug her back. When we separate, I pull the ring from the box and slip it onto her finger. Now Connie is my fiance and it will be great. I look around at the surrounding and watch the waves hit the beach. It is so calming and peaceful. Knowing that there will be no harm like the first time we meet when I was thirteen. Now I am Twenty-One Years old in human years. But I'm still zero in gem years since they only count thousands. Connie is Twenty years old and I love her very much.

We step off the rock that we were standing on and step back onto the soft sand. "Shall we go out and celebrate this fine moment or should we stay here and soak in this nice sunset and stay in each other's company?" I look at Connie and smile knowing that we should stay here and bask in the loving environment that we are in. I chose my answer and pull Connie on top of me onto the sand. "Well then, we stay here... This was the right choice Steven" Yeah it was.

We sit next to each other as we watch the ocean waves crash into the beach and each other. I remember the time when that sea creature attacked us that time and I learned that I could bubble us in a protective shield. That was the first time I met Connie. Neither of us had any friends and we were both hanging round the beach at that time. I look at Connie next to me and Imagine the possible future that we might have together. "Connie?" she looks at me and smiles "Yes?"

"I don't ever want this to end... Us... This... Everything that we have together. We both worked hard for what we got. We protected this planet together and gone through very intense situations where I even almost lost you. I want you by my side forever. Won't you be my jam bud for life?"

Connie giggles and smiles really big "of course Steven why would I not. You the best person in the world and I don't want to miss a day without doing something crazy with you, we are jam buds for life, goofball." Connie then playfully pushes me away as I get back to do the same to her she gets up and starts running away.

"Hey! No fair you got a head start! " I yell as I laugh and start chasing after her. Man she is fast, I start to gain on her as she turns at the walkway. "I will catch you!"

"No you won't!" Connie laughs as she ducks into a bush. Geez is she gonna run though or jump out at me, I am going got assume that she continued to run. As I get to the bush it seems to be silent so I then continue past it and turn to go around it. I hear the silent sounds of gigling.

"I'm going on find you" I slowly call out hoping that Connie who must be nearby can hear me. I stop and look around to see if I could spot her. Unfortunately I couldn't find her anywhere. I slump over and hang my head. Joking that I look like I just lost my fiance I hang my head in shame and start walking back to the car, "Geez I lost my girlfriend and now my fiance, I'm just going to go back to the apartment and sit around then." I teasingly mutter out loudly hoping that Connie could hear me. I make it back to the walkway when out of nowhere Connie yells and jumps on me and clings to my back. "Woah! Hey there tiger!" I smile as I fall over causing both of us to roll down the hill until we stop and lay next to each other.

"Lost a Girlfriend? Is there another person your seeing besides me?" Connie has that stern look on her face. She means business.

I chuckle a bit "No no there is no one else, what I meant was that you were my girlfriend. But now that your my fiance I cant really call you that now can I?"

"Ohh yeah i understand now" Connie playfully punches me on the shoulder which kinda hurt a bit. She laughs as she gets up pulling me with her.

We both dance around the beach laughing about the place. Everything is perfect in this moment. At that moment we start our fusion dance involuntarily everything slows down again as I watch Connie smile and giggle as we now are mid way in the dance. I twirl Connie around and pull her back which gives us the momentum to continue the next part where I then grab her wrists and spin her around me with her legs flying through the air we both laugh and giggle our faces next to each other, we are in our moment.

I decide its time and put her feet back on the ground as she plants her feet firmly on the ground. She knows what's going to happen as she smiles. I lean back and and then am pulled back in by Connie as she lets go of me and catches me in her arm. We start to glow white and everything disappears from sight and another thought pops into my mind. We have fused. 'Well yeah we did'

'This is awesome'

Now that I am Stevonie We or I, I will go with We. 'Nice Choice, hun"

"This is awesome" We run along the beach side giggling as we go along. Seagulls fly everywhere as we run through a whole flock of them. Feathers slowly fall from the sky as the birds fly away into the distance.

'It is awesome that we are here together like this in this moment'

'Yes it is' We stop and face the ocean looking far into the horizon watching the waves fight against the sky as it grows dark. We step into the cold clear water, slowly moving deeper the water rises to our waist. As the water rises to our chest we take a deep breath and plunge into the water. We swim around watching the fish go in and out of the plant life.

We slowly rise back to the surface as our breath reaches its end.

Our head breaks above the water and we take another deep breath.

'We should go back to the shore since it's getting late'

Yeah, I am getting kinda tiredtired. '

We swim back to shore stepping out of the water as our wet clothes cling to our body.

We laugh and giglle as we spin around. "Oh come on Steven we need to get back to the car and get back home."

"But it is a Saturday night isn't it. We got all the time in the world. " We laugh as we dance back to the car.

"Yeah but we still need to sleep and get ready for tomorrow" I smile and give Connie a thought that I am ready to unfuse in which I get in response was that it's a go.

Our vision goes white then the world reappears in front of me and Connie is on the ground in front of me. "Ohhhhhh we still need to get a hang of that und unfusing thing. I had my fair share of landing on my bum."

"Yeah, well let's get back into the car and head back home, we can certainly practice later."

Connie pulls out the keys from her packet and unlocks the car and gets in and starts the car. I get in on the passenger side of the car and buckle myself in as Connie does the same. We pull out of the parking lot and start our trip home.

* * *

 **NSFW warning: 1st warning**

* * *

"Home at last" I step into the house and kick my shoes off in the corner of the entrance way. I then enter the kitchen to grab myself a drink that I was in need of. I hear Connie go up the stairs to our bedroom, I turn my attention to the calender and mark down on today 'Said Yes' now we just have to select a day to have our wedding and also pay for it.

I grab my glass of water from the counter and make my way to the bedroom. But what was interesting was that everything was dark and I did her a a lot of shuffling around when I was in the kitchen. What is Connie up to? I hope it's not something bad. I look around seeing if there is any hint of what Connie was up to until I stepped into our bedroom. Everything was candle lit, the whole room glowed with a warm yellow and orange light.

* * *

 **NSFW Warning: 2nd Warning: If you dont want to read this section please skip it. If not please enjoy**

* * *

I take another step in looking around the room noticing the bed nice and crisp as Connie left it this morning. I can't really stand having the bed made every morning since it's easier to leave it like the you had it in the morning. I see no purpose for it. But never the less Connie was very busy in that short amount of time. It certainly looks like she was prepared for this.

"Oh hun, It's time to go to bed isn't it?" Connie then steps out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and and shorts. Well this is kind of awkward since she's here in less clothing then I am. Connie giggles as she walks over to me and lays a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get some of these clothes off."

"Alright whatever you say" I stand there letting Connie slowly undress me. Connie takes off my shirt off and moves to my pants. I put my hand on my waistline and holds Connie's hand still.

"Yes?" Connie looks at me and gives me a questionable look. I only give a smile as I start moving towards the bed. Connie follows me, I stop at the foot of the bed then turn back to Connie giving her a nod, she goes back to my pants Unbuckling them and slowly pulling them down. Connie uses one hand to pull my hands down and the other to rub my member slowly. My face glows a deep and warm red, we only had done this two times. I look at Connie who had my pants at my feet was now rubbing my member succeeding in making it stiff. Connie gives me a warm smile as she looks at me

"Mister Steven is getting excited is he?" Connie softly says trying use a soft and sexy voice. She definitely succeed, my member is stiff and is aching to be relieved. Connie moves away and stands in front of me with her hands on the hem of her shirt. She slowly pulls her shirt over her head and drops it on the floor, leaving me with the beautiful sight in front of me. Connie's face grows red as she sits down on the bed using her finger to signal me to follow.

I sit down next to her and move my hand over to her shoulder slowly laying her down on the bed. Moving my hand down chest I stop at her well shaped breasts. Connie gives a soft gasp as my hand grazes her sensitive nipples. Connie reaches out and grabs my head and pulls it to her lips. We kiss passionately as her tongue enters as mine meets it they move about each other as the kiss goes on. I knead her breasts gently to arouse Connie, she gives a soft moan into my mouth. Our mouths then separate leaving us staring at each other.

Connie slides her down my chest exploring my skin as I do the same to her. My right hand slowly slides down her stomach until it reaches the hem of her shorts. I lower my head to her chest and carefully play with her sensitive nipples which Connie gasps in response. I hold my hand at the hem of her shorts as I work on her breasts. Connie pushes my hand into her shorts to find out that she wasn't wearing underwear. She returns her hand to my stomach pushing into my boxer shorts. Her hand reaches my stiff member, she wraps her hand around it slowly stroking it. I then slide my hand farther into her shorts reaching her organ. I slide my fingers down her slit causing her to moan into my ear.

Connie uses here other hand to remove her shorts and my boxers tossing them off the bed alongside the other clothes. We lay there naked in each others embrace, my hand between her legs and hers around my member. "You ready to continue, you are ready and I am moist enough down there." I look at Connie and smile giving her a nod. "Do you want to be on top or bottom? You were on top last time" I give it a thought.

"How bout you be on top this time, it would be different from last time."

Connie pushes me down on the bed and she stradles my stomach with a giggle. "Like this? Yes?"

"Yeah, that is good" I look up at Connie as I lay there. She gives a deviant smile and slides back over my member and rubs herself over my shaft. I give a short gasp watching Connie as she giggles. She continues this as I rest my hands on her hips. I notice that there was no music this time. "No music this time?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice just to listen and hear each other in this very special occasion. I hope your alright with that."

"Yeah, I am alright with that" I reach over to the bedside table to open the drawer. I then reach in and pull out a condom to use. Connie smiles "Nice" she takes it from my hand and slides off my member. She wraps her hand around my member and gives it a few quick strokes which causes me to gasp. Connie gives a soft chuckle as she opens the condom and pulls it out of its wrapper. She then returns her hand to my member and holds it upright. With her other hand she brings the condom down onto me member, she slowly rolls it onto my shaft.

Connie slides the condom all the way to the base of my shift, with a quick stroke she slides back onto my member rubbing herself on me. She lifts herself off me reaching down and grabs my member and holds it to herself. I watch her lower herself onto my member.

Connie gives a sharp gasp as my member slides into her, she continues to slide herself down. I feel my member enter her hot and moist body, it felt very good. Connie now has my full member inside of her, she moves her hips forward and back making me softly moan. Connie gives soft moans as she starts to pump my member in and out of her. I slide my hand up to her body and cusp her breasts in my hands. She moans as my member starts to hit that one spot inside of her. Her fluids start to drip down my shaft onto my waist. This will be messy like last time, at least we know how to clean this up from the last two times. I softly squeeze her breasts kinda memorized by how soft and squishy but firm they are.

"Ohhh Stevennn You feel so good" Connie moans as she uses one hand to hold herself up and the other on my arm.

"You feel amazing Connie" I move my hands back down to her hips moving them to cup her round bottom. Connie moans as I grope her butt.

"Oh naughty boy."

-Thirty Minutes later-

"Ohh Connie I'm going to cumm" I couldn't hold it anymore the pleasure was too good. Connie moans "Ohh I am going to cumm too" She moves faster as we both reach our limit. Connie happens first as her part convulses around my member, I then cum into the condom as i groan softly.

Connie gets off and sits next to me and smiles. I sit up as I reach down to my member and carefully remove the condom. Connie gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom to clean up. I flush the condom down the toilet.

* * *

Connie slips into the bed along side me, the bed was cleaned and fixed. Connie kisses me on the cheek as she turns in for the night. I must say that I think that we are going to be a great couple and we have lots of adventures to go on in the future. I decide to end the night, I close my eyes and slowly drift into sleep.

This is one life moment achieved, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst would be happy to know that I am going to marry Connie Maheswaran.


	2. Ch 2 Wedding Day (Event 1)

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

I drive down the highway to the park/community center. I don't want to be late to my own wedding. I is wedding day after all. I will be marring my Fiance and it will be amazing and a big moment in my life

"Don't worry Steven, everything will go alright" Garnet says sitting in the passenger seat next to me. "You are going to be great, you have chosen a good person to spend your life with." Garnet Rests a hand on my shoulder as I turn to look at her. She was right I do have lots to look forward to, I have no need to worry about anything. "Thanks Garnet."

We go by the last gas station before the city park. We are so close to getting there. Today feels great, weather is going to be great. Just have some paper work to do after the ceremony. We drive through a construction site, cars have slowed down, we move to the farthest left lane just like the signs said to.

"STEVEN!" Garnet yells as I see a car going the opposite in my lane it feels like time has slowed down, the driver is drunk and in the wrong side of traffic. There is too many cars on our right side so we couldn't go that way. There is yelling from the construction workers. They see whats going to happen, a crash. Garnet unbuckles ready to protect me. "Hold On!" Garnet does hold on, the other car was ten meters away. I let go of the steering wheel to unbuckle. Garnet grabs my hand to stop me. "Trust me Garnet, I know what I need to do" I have grown stronger over the years, I open the door to the car and wait for the right time. The other driver doesn't know whats going to happen he is to far in a drunken stupor.

Five Meters

...

...

Two Meters

.

Now! I step out quickly holding the car I use all my strength to jump pulling the car into the air with me. Jumping over the other car I look at Garnet she nods as she jumps out of the car grabbing onto the other car she uses her feet to stop it. She turns back to me she knows whats going to happen. An explosion, I turn back to where I heading. The car I was in crashes into the ground with a horrible screeching noise. I use my feet to direct the car away from traffic trying to prevent anyone from getting hurt from the explosion that is going to happen. What I didn't take in was that my foot was stuck. I had to stay with the car. Garnet stands there with a hand on her mouth, she knows she wouldn't make it it time. I look at Garnet and give a reassuring smile knowing that it will be alright.

The engine in the car whirls loudly with a clanking sound, that's the ignition source. I pull out my shield and throw it at the engine. It misses as a semi truck hits the car and cause me and the car to sliding. There is a loud thunk coming from the engine, this is it. The semi truck was unfortunately a fuel truck, I can't let that person get hurt. I manage to become free from the collision, I jump out towards the semi, I land on the windshield. I see the driver inside, I break the window and pull the man out and throwing him out of the explosion radius. I hear flames come to life, I can't escape.

I look at Garnet and the people behind her, she is standing there with a expression of fear and shock. Its too late to bubble myself, I totally forgot. I am Ready.

-BOOM-

The explosion happens, everything turns white, there is no sound but the sound of flames engulfing everything. I wait for things to comeback to sight and for me to be there on the road laying there or standing there. I couldn't tell there was no gravity. Wait? No Gravity? Where am I?

Pink hues go in and out of my vision, I look around "Garnet?" Where am I?

Faint sounds are heard in the surrounding where ever I am.

"Steven! Where are You!" Is that Garnet? "Garnet! I am over here!"

The sound of metal being torn open rings into my mind. Am I? Wait? Am I DEAD?

I try opening my eyes again, it doesn't work I still see white and pink.

"Somebody, Help me find that guy that was in that wreckage!" Someone else? There are people looking for me? Oh noo Connie? What would they tell her.. I am gone forever.

There is muttering of too many voices, I cannot make them out.

"Ohh What is this? It is a Pink diamond." Wait what? My Gem? That's my Gem, I must be inside my gem. "Should I keep this? I mean it belonged to someone here."

"Hey Dude!" Garnet? "Can I see that? It belongs to my friend here"

"How can I trust you with it, you could be someone who would want to steal it"

"Dude, you just muttered to yourself if you should keep it or return it" Garnet sounds worried and scared. "Look at my hands they will help prove it to you."

"Your an alien? Gems on your hands? Oh umm I should return this to you so you don't hurt me" The man sounds scared now, geez.

"Your alright, I won't hurt you, so you got nothing to worry about."

"Steven? Are you there? Your in your gem, I hope your alright. We don't know what will happen if you try to refuse or if you'd even go into your gem"

Garnet is probably holding me standing there, I hope that she isn't too worked up on it. I look around and find nothing. A dull figure appears in front of me. What? Who's there?

* * *

"Steven, Oh Steven" A soft feminine voice calls out from the figure.

"Y-yes, who are you" I am freaked out, there was nothing then there was this figure this person in my gem.

"I am Rose Quartz, former Pink Diamond of Homeworld. I am your mother" Wait what My Mother?! Well never mind ,I kinda knew that.

"So your my mom?" She laughs and giggles

"Yes! It is so good to finally meet you!" Rose Quartz appears in front of me and she is smiling with her hands to her mouth in shock. "You look great, a bit like Greg. How is he?"

"Umm He misses you a lot and he runs a car wash now" I give a nervous smile. This is weird. "It's nice to meat you too."

"So How are things? How has your life been fairing you?" She asks she stands in front of me smiling. She must be really happy to see me. I am happy to see mom finally just wasn't expecting it to be here and now.

"Well everything was great, the Gems fighting Gem monsters and sometimes teaching me some stuff. Then I met Connie Maheswaran and we became friends and we did a lot together. It was around that time that I started to go on missions and fight Gem monsters with the others. Then later on about 7 earth years ago we had an attack from homeworld and boy did they have some advanced technology, we managed to defeat the two gems that were on the homeworld ship... Peridot and Jasper. Oh yeah, They held captive Lapis Lazuli who was a gem on the back of the mirror that you guys was trapped in a fusion that Lazuli held together for months. Peridot escaped and fled everywhere... Later we found Peridot in the kindergarten but managed to get herself stuck in our bathroom. Eventually she gave in and became a Crystal Gem... Then at 14 years of age the cluster began to form me and Peridot were the tow to bubble it and save the world while Jasper gained control of malachite and wanted revenge... Alexandrite dealt with that and Jasper was lost to the depth of the earth and Lapis was struggling to fit in with her former captor Peridot... Then ever since then it hasn't really exciting or action filled. Just fighting gem monsters here and there."

Rose smiles and hugs me "You grown up so much Steven" I hug her back finally able to hug my mom. "You are very strong like me caring for everything."

I smile but then it fades realizing that my life is over. I hug rose harder, I start crying knowing that everything is over.

"Steven.. Are you okay? I am sorry I wasn't there for you" Rose hugs me back with equal strength.

"Its not that, I totally understand why you weren't there for that. I have come to terms with that." I sniffle holding my hand to my face. "I am dead, I lost my life, I lost my Fiance, I will not be there at the wedding today."

"Ohh Steven, I am so so sorry" Rose sits down pulling me into her embrace. "You'll be back I promise, but your too tired and injured to reform right now."

...

* * *

Garnet grabs Stevens Gem from the person and stands there with tears in her eyes. "Steven, Oh Steven, Please be alright you have aways been there for all of us" Garnet looks around at all the destruction from the explosion. People gather round to sift through the charred and scorched degree.

"Mam you were in the car with the guy who died here, yes?" The police officer asks Garnet. Garnet looks at him and holding back tears, she nods.

"Could you give a name, age, and place of residency" the officer holds a pen and paper.

"Steven Quartz Universe, 21 years old, Beach City" Garnet says as she looks down at the Gem in her hands. The officer writes the stuff down and looks back up to Garnet then to the Diamond in her hands. It was covered in a bit of soot. "Thank You, now if you could hand that over" holding his hand out.

"I can't let you have it, I must return it to his Fiance" Garnet steps back, choking on a sob.

"Mam, please comply we need to verify that it belongs to Steven Universe you would be able to retrieve it in a month or two." The officer lays a hand on the gem and tries to take it out of Garnets hands. Garnet pulls the gem out of his hands and steps farther back.

"Could I get help over here?" the officer calls into his radio. Other officers start walking toward Garnet. Garnet runs away as the Police tries to run after but Garnet is going at breakneck speeds. the police hop in there cars and drive off to wear Garnet was heading. Garnet runs and runs quietly sobbing as dirt sprays onto her beautiful dress that she was going to wear at the wedding.

Garnet has lost the police and she starts making her way to the wedding, Connie needs to know Garnet thinks.

* * *

Connie is talking to her bridesmaids, they all talk about how the wedding is going to go perfectly. Pearl smiles and reassures that Steven will be there soon. Amethyst agrees and hollers. Connie looks back out to the people of beach city who was here to celebrate this wedding. Connie smiles "Everyone is here except Steven and his right hand 'man'" Amethyst smiles "Nah they will be here soon, don't worry about it."

"Hey Connie, its a nice day to have a wedding is it, sunny and warm with a slight breeze. It can't get any better than this, I think" Mayor Dewey says as he greets Connie. "I hope that you and Steven have a great life together."

"Thank you Mayor Dewey, it is a nice day out today" Connie give Dewey a handshake. Mayor Dewey walks away with a laugh. "Mom, Dad! So glad you made it!"

"We are so happy to be here, you two are going to make a great couple."Mrs. Maheswaran smiles and looks at her husband who nods with a smiles. "So, when are you gonna give us some grand kids?"

"MOM! We haven't thought of that and isn't a bit early to have kids?" Connie quietly shouts as her face grows red.

"Well it's a thought to think about, well me and your dad will go talk to the other guest, we will see you soon" Mrs. Maheswaran starts to walk past Connie.

"Your going to do great" Mr. Maheswaran say following his wife. Connie is left there to look around and imagine how everything will go. Connie smiles as she goes to the buffet table to grab some snacks.

* * *

"Why did you leave Homeworld?" I ask Rose "I mean you are or were Pink Diamond."

"You see, I was a leader in homeworld, one of the four diamonds in charge. I was the one to deal with foreign territory and beings." Rose looks down and back up to me "I killed everything, harvested countless worlds. But when I was asked by my surveyors to check out the planet Earth like I did for every planet..."

"Oh.."

"I had the chance to explore this planet and found that this world had world had the components to make something truly magnificent. But I already agreed to start the 'Cluster experiment' and 'The Kindergarten' I requested for them to shut them down but the other diamonds demanded otherwise. The cluster was completed before the war, a pearl of a very noble gem wanted adventure and was beaten for not following the expectations of a Pearl. Pearl then ran away to earth within the cargo bay of my ship." Rose uses her gem to play videos of what went on.

"My guards found Pearl and badly injured her as she struggled to escape, she screamed and screamed. I couldn't take it, I told them to stop and told Pearl to follow me. She knew I was Pink Diamond, A Diamond and not to be messed with. I told Pearl about Earth and how amazing it was and that's when I decided to leave Homeworld. I left the ship and ordered them to return with out me. with a message of course, the guards followed the orders of course, I was pink diamond." The image of a ship leaving the surface of the planet is shown and with young Pearl next to her.

"Oh so that's how Pearl joined you and Garnet later joined you after they were shunned and ridiculed by homeworld" I say putting the puzzle pieces.

"Yes, but Garnet never knew I was Pink Diamond. By then I went by Rose Quartz for a simple identity to hide behind. Homeworld knew that I was Pink Diamond still, they wanted to shatter me. Though only A diamond can shatter another Diamond with the effect of cracking themselves. I was an enemy to Homeworld. We managed to stop 'The Kindergarten' as we did that we picked up Amethyst she was just a child then. As they tried to re enable Kindergarten we stopped them off course. We never killed anyone everyone was captured by us and later joined us in the fight against Homeworld. "

"Wait? If you had people join you against Homeworld, shouldn't they be with us today?" I ask I mean if there was we would know right? Well Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst would know.

"Well, do you know of the war that was between the Crystal Gems and Homeworld. The war lasted five thousand years and our numbers increased and the attacks and fights grew bigger and bigger. We were evenly matched at one point but we got the upper hand very quickly. We pushed them off earth, but they remained in orbit around earth, blockading all whom wanted to join and any supplies. They had the resources to power a war and we didn't, though we used the land of the earth as our advantage. They eventually ended the war and left earth not without capturing almost everyone in the last fight. It was just us Garnet, me, and Pearl, we were only ones left we weren't able to save those gems whom fought a great fight. But they were shattered as we were forced to watch as they screened it all communication lines." Rose places a hand on my shoulder "After Homeworld decided to leave us and Earth alone we made our own home here and we had to rid this planet of all the gem monsters that were left here by Homeworld. This is when I realized that Yellow Diamond would have to take over my duties. Then I met Greg and I believe you already know the rest." Rose hugs me and smiles.

"You've done a lot for this planet" I hugs Rose back and look at her "Would that make me Pink Diamond? Since I replaced you in a way?"

"Yes, you are Pink Diamond but know that once Homeworld realizes this they will want you dead at any cost." Rose steps back "I must be going, I can't stay any longer. You are almost ready to reform into your self, remember to be yourself and protect those whom you care about."

I watch as my mom slowly fade away. She smiles and gives a wave goodbye in which I return. She vanishes from my sight and I am left there to think about what just happened and how I am pink diamond.

* * *

Connie waits for Steven at the entrance of the wedding sight. Garnet has now reached the entrance to the park that they were hosting the wedding. Garnet was the only one there, Connie was confused and told everyone that Garnet was here. Everyone stood next to Connie ready to greet Garnet and soon Steven who must be soon behind.

"She doesn't look too happy, something must have happened but what" Pearl whispers into Connie's ear, Connie grows worried that something bad has happened. This was going to be a perfect wedding..

"Garnet?! What happened?! Where is Steven?" Pearl say as she realizes why Garnet was in the mood she was in.

"Connie I think you might want to be the first to know" Garnet says stopping just in front of Connie.

Everyone else is saying 'oh no' and 'what happened' as they look over to see what Garnet is holding.

Garnet opens her hand and reveals Steven's gem. Connie gasps and tries to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Ohh Steven, what happened?" Garnet looks at the gem in her hand and then back to Connie.

"He died whilst protecting the humans who were in danger of an explosion. Unfortunately he wasn't able to protect himself from the explosion in time." Garnet puts Steven's gem into Connie's hand, she turns around to hear all the sirens and flahing lights from the police cars pulling into the parking lot. The officers step out of their cars and run towards Garnet telling her to stop evading and to surrender. Garnet puts her hands up in the air signalling that she gives in and surrenders, they immediately cuff and restrain her. Garnet stays quiet and looks at the ground, Connie looks at Garnet and then to the officer that was now standing in front of her.

"Excuse me mam, we have been told to confiscate that Pink Diamond for investigation and to check on paperwork on who owns it." The officer holds a hand out and gives a 'Are you going to listen' look.

CConnie understands now how Garnet is feeling right now, she looks at the officer and then to Steven's gem. "I am going to have to say no on that one, sir. This here is part of my fiance and I am not letting you take it from me."

The officer sighs and fingers for the other officers to surround Connie. "I am going to ask one more time, we don't want to do anything that could get you in trouble. Will you hand over the diamond to me?"

Connie looks around at all the officers around her, " I said this doesn't belong to you or the government, you will not be taking Steven away from me." Connie puts a hand on her hidden sword that she usually carries around. Something that Pearl designed to stay hidden, but be a full sword when out.

The officer nods as they close in on her, the main officer holds a hand on his tazer. "Mam, we are going to have to arrest you for resisting a police order and possession of possible stolen property. " Two officers are now closing in behind Connie, she notices as she sighs.

TThe police gasp and step back in worry as Connie whips out her four foot sword and holds it out to the officers. "You will not be doing anything of that."

The officer with a small smile, quickly pulls his tazer out and fires at Connie, he seemed confident seeing that Connie had a sword and he hand a projectile weapon, comparing the two he seemed to have the advantage and this situation would be over with quickly.

Connie quickly blocks the needles and deflects them to a police officer to her left, he falls to the ground stiff from the current that is going trough him. Other officers start to fire their tazers at Connie who gracefully deflects them all.

One decides to take their nine milimeter pistol out and points it at Connie who now faces her. "Hands Up! Now!" She nervously yells as her aim shakes.

"Really?" Connie says holding a defensive stance, she wants a little bit to see how the situation pulls out.

The officer pulls the trigger and fires at Connie who was able to dodge it, the bullet kept going to hit the officer behind Connie, who was just starting to get back onto his feet, He screams in pain as he clutches his neck, falling back to the ground.

The other officers point their guns at Connie. .

Connie notices Steven's gem glowing dimly she knew what had to be done, She threw Steven high into the air and stood there,

* * *

"I am ready to reform, here we go" Steven concentrates on how he wants to be and what form he wants.

Bang!

Gunshots? What is going on! I need to reform now!

I focus on what I want to be and what form I want, everything around me starts to glow.

Yelling and voices become more clearer. Garnet? Pearl? Amethyst? Mrs, Maheswaran? Connie?!

I hear everyone gasp as I here objects fall to the ground.

I See Connie and everyone else and then notice all the police officers everywhere.

"Hi?.. Um I'm Steven Quartz Universe.." I look at Connie who is in tears and smiling with hands on her mouth. Connie runs to me and squeeze me tightly.

"I thought I lost you forever.. I love you so much " Connie manages to get out as she sobs into my shoulder. Everyone is smiling and walking around us. One of the officers grab Connie and grabs her arms and cuffs her. Connie Struggles and tries to break free,

"Your under arrest for killing an officer" the officer says as she pushes Connie towards the parking lot.

"Officer, I have evidence here that she has not killed anyone" Garnet says breaking her handcuffs off and walking over to the officer. Garnet uses her gem to show a hologram of Connie dodging the bullet that another police officer has shot,it hit another officer in the neck and caused heavy bleeding.

"Alright fine, I'll let you guys go but you'll need to head into court for a trial. So wee need your information." The officer says as he gets the information from them. "So where did the diamond go anyway?"

"I am tight here sir," I say lifting my shirt up to expose my gem on my stomach.

"I am not even going to questions it." The officer uncuffs Connie and leads the other officers away. Coureners come and pick up the dead body and cleans to area and leaves.

"Shall we continue with the service?" Garnet asks me and Connie.

The service goes as planned and at the end we have a huge dance party and everyone is having fun. Connie and I end up fusing and making the party much more intense.

Today was one huge roller-coaster, it's good that it ended in a good way.


	3. Ch 3 Graduation

_**Chapter 3**_

 **A/N: Thank you all for being patient and waiting, I will be very busy coming next month all the way to Spring with college. Please bear with me.**

* * *

I sit within the audience as i wait patiently for Connie's name to be called out. The head master is stading there at the podium talking how great the school has been with students and success rate. Kinda boring stuff, I really hope that they start to call out students names out and get to my wife soon.

Greg, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot are with me seated next to me. They all sit patiently as well. Peridot is messing with a little box in her hands, Greg is on his phone with Pearl nagging on him to put it away. I smile with a short and silent chuckle as i watch them all.

"Thank you again everyone for coming today to watch our fine and great students finally graduate from UOJ. Our students strive for the best for the very top of their class and career students will leave here today with the skills and specifications to enter their career with high expectations.

Here today are some very important guests to help out handing our graduates their keys to the future. 'Professor Kohn S. Vang, Professor Sarah Michton, Doctor Mary H. Reichs, and the Governor, Governor Sam G. O'Fens' Let's give them a huge thanks for coming out and helping today. Let's us begin the main part of the ceremony, shall we?"

Everyone claps and cheers as the head administor walks off stage then back on with a dolly of diplomas and degrees, She then stands at the end of the stage. The governor steps up to the podium and starts calling out names alphabetically by their last names. People clap as their person goes across stage one by one. We wait for Connie to be called to the stage, then she will be finally done with college for the rest of her life. I'm 38 years old according to human age measurement. Connie is 37 years old, and she is about to graduate from college which will help in here career.

"Gerald Aaron!"

Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaren are sitting in front of us as they both are really hoping to see thier daughter cross that stage and get that huge milestone. I smile as know how they feel knowing that someone they have loved for a long time is now accomplishing something huge. I clinb down the bleachers a bit and I sit next to them taking the empty seat next to them. They both look at me with a smile. "Hey, son how are you?" Mr. Maheswaren asks, I smile and I tell them that i am doing very great and that i am excited to see Connie cross the stage and graduate.

Mrs. Maheswaren looks to me resting a hand on my shoulder giving it a warm rub. "Thank you Steven for protecting our daughter and Beach City along with the world, and allowing us to see this amazing moment in our Daughters life. Thanks for being there for her as a freind we moved here years ago, when she had no friends to hang out with, You are a very kind, caring , loving, protective, loyal, sweet, and amazing person. Thank you for treating our duaghter right."

"Thanks for those kind words. I will always love and protect your duaghter."  
I smile returning my gaze to the crowd of graduates in front of the stage knowing that one is my wife. "Steven, you can call me 'Mom' you know that,we are your parents in law now."

I freeze there in my seat after i hear what she said. Mom.. I'll never see her again.. it's been years since I first seen her, it was before our wedding 18 years ago... I have been Pink Diamond all along. I never really accepted it.. I remeber all the stories that I was told by the gems about Rose and how whe fought for the humans and this planet. How she risked her life and others to protect these people from extinction. I then remember what Mom said 'I love you so much Steven, I always have' I sniff as that catches Mrs . Maheswaran attention, she grips my shoulder and holds onto me as she calls to Garnet.

'Steven you are so much more than what you can ever be, you are a great person, protecting your friends and family and everyone else. Caring for these humans on this earth, and for everything that they are worth.'

F Garnet explains to Mrs. Maheswaran that everything is alright that I am just having a flash back. She nods in agreement realizing what I was remembering. She lightly rubs my back as she sits there with me waiting for Connie to get on stage.

II eventually land back into reality and I look around and to Mrs. MaheswarenMahswaran. "Are you alright?" I tell her that I was alright and I just had a rough flashback. She understood pretty easily, i realize we are in the M's.

"John Maachis"

Here it is!

"Connie Maheswaran, Doctors Degree in Biology "

We all clap scream, well Amethyst yelled loudly. Everyone was recording it with their phones. I took some photos as she walked over the stage grabbing her degree. Connie finally did it, she got it.

* * *

Connie runs into my arms as I hug her tightly congratulating her on her graduation. She hugs me back equally as tight, as she thanks me for everything. I smile as i watch her go around hugging and thanking them for coming and celebrating her graduation. Then she meets her parents and she hugs them the tightest. They hug her back as they know that she has gone through a lot to get to where she was.

"We all are proud of you, you made it, you got to the end of your education." We all get all in the Maheswaran van. We all go over to the temple and we quickly start the party, everyone in Beach city was invited.

Everyone is enjoying the food and the dancing. I am sitting on the couch talking with Saddle and Lars about the new Dounut Shop renovations. It was going pretty well., except that the push spilled once, we had more though. Connie then stands in front of me pulling game up front the couch, she pulls me onto the dance floor.

"Mind dancing with me? "

"Always"

We begin to dance on the floor, it was fun to dance with my wife. Connie shows me some new moves that she has learned from Saddle., they were really cool. At one point we started to dance in line and it happened something that we haven't experienced for a while due to Connie being at college almost all the time.

We Fused, We were now Stevonnie.

Everyone gasped and stepped back as we stare and look around.

"Steven?"

"Yes, we fused."

"Yeah" We look around and everyone is silent except for Garnet.

"Welcome back Stevonnie! Welcome to the party!"

WWe smile as we walk over to Garnet, everyone else returned back to the party. Lars drools over us but Saddle snaps him back to reason, seeing that the two are now married.

Garnet smiles as we stand next to her. "Hey Garnet, how are you?"

"I am doing pretty alright, just enjoying the party. How bout you guys?"

We look around and we smile watching everyone dance and talk "We are feeling pretty good. It's beenbeen forever since we last fused together like this." \

"Yeah, it's been a while has it" Garnet rests a hand on our shoulder as she smiles. "Now you two should go have fun, it's your party after all. "

* * *

We are now home from the party, we both unused to fit inside the car and drive home. As we put everything away we talk about the future and what we are going to do.

"'I think it's time to have a child of our own, don't you think? "

II think about it. " I think so too Connie. "

"We have the money to support it., and our parents will obviously support it."

I smile as we slowly make it to thebedroom, but not without a long make out session in the hallway. Connie's hands explore my back as i allow mine to explore hers as i lower mine to cup her rear in my hands.

She softly moans as my hands explore that area. We continue to move slowly into the bedroom, as we do we strip our close to nothing but our underwear. "You ready Connie?" I ask her as she gets on the bed and lays on her back.

"As Always Steven, now come here and love me" she gives me a llook that encourages me to continue, I carefully climb over her as i now look down on her . She smiles as she leans up to me and pulls me into a kiss. Our kiss grows in passion as our tongues are quickly in each other's mouths as we both softly suck on them. Her hands exploring my body as I do the same with hers.

"Ohh Steven ah I mind if we skip the foreplay tonight? "

"Sure, no problem"

We both take the rest of our clothing off as we now are face to in each other's presence. I kiss her as i position my self over her entrance. I wait for her go, out of courtesy. She nods as she returns the kiss. I push my member into her making it deeper into her. Connie gasps and moans as she moves he hands to my sides holding me there allowing herself to get comfortable with me inside of her. After she smiles and is ready to go i start to thrust into here at a fairly fast pace. We both moan as this continues for a while. Connie soon asks for more, I of course follow her request and I speed up pushing farther into her causing her to moan more frequent.

II feel her warm body tightly wrap around my member as it thrusts into her. It feels very good to be able to do this with my wife again. This time we are going for it, for children. Connie then moans loudly signifying that she has reached her climax.

"Ohh God that was goood, your soo good Stevenn"

"I am close Connie, Your ready and sure you want it inside?"

"Yess Steven Please do it inside I am ready for a child. Ahh yess"

I was very close to reaching my climax, i thrust into Connie a bit faster to reach my climax quicker. As I comes I push in deeper as far as I can, my member breaches a wall as I realize that it was her womb. This pushes me to the edge as I reach my climax and I release my fluids into her.

As we both come down form our climax we both lay next to each other enjoying the feelings that we just shared. Connie grasps my hands as I lay there. I hold her hand as she compliments on my skills.

SShe then gets up and head to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I do the same afterwards. After we both are ready we both drift off to sleep ready do face the next day.

* * *

 **A/N:: Sorry for the short chapter but I have other things that I have to work on.**


	4. Ch 4 Children

**Chapter 4: Children**

 _ **A/N:** Alright, guys I need your attention real quick. What do you think of the time skips? I do not know if you guys are alright with how the story is being laid out. You guys probably know by now that I have my own writing style and I wasn't sure that you guys liked it or not. This chapter should be longer than the others, _

* * *

"Daddy? Where is Mommy, I can't find her?" Evangeline looks up to me with her hazel-blue eyes. I smile knowing that she woke up late and Connie had to leave to work earlier than usual today. I pick her up and I carry her over to the kitchen and set her into her chair. "Mom went to work early today, they were really busy today and needed mom in order to keep up with the business. Now how bout you and me have some breakfast first then maybe we can go to a park today? Does that sound good?"

"Can we have Pancakes?!" Evangeline shouts, I set a plate in front of her along with a fork and the bottle of syrup. I move over to the pantry and grab the pancake mix and i begin to make the pancake batter. Evangeline turns around and watches me pour the pancake mix onto the skillet, they begin to cook as I then flip them cooking the other sides. I ate earlier with Connie so I only make enough for my daughter. As the pancakes finish I take them off and drop them onto Evangeline's plate. "Careful they just got off the stove, they may be hot, let them cool down for a little."

I pour syrup over the pancakes just they way she likes it. Evangeline begins to eat the pancakes as I step out and grab her socks and shoes from her room. I look around her room remembering how it was when we first moved here.

* * *

"Oh Steven this would be a wonderful room for our daughter! Just look at the view that she would get from this window, those rollings hills and those flower-covered trees." Connie says looking out the window awed by the amazing view that we were getting from the window. The walls were already a pink hue and we had just the thing to put up on the walls for decoration. We began to bring things into the room, setting up the crib and the mobile over it. Connie's old record play was sitting on the dresser to the left of the room as it played soft music. We bought tons of clothes for our daughter to wear, Connie wanted to be prepared for everything. Connie did lots of research on how to raise a baby, along side taking advice from her mother and Vidallia. I believe that we had almost everything covered, but we were wrong, which was the interesting part.

Our daughter Evangeline whom we chose to name, was a hyper child always getting where she wasn't supposed to be. She was an adventurous child, seeking out new things to discover and find out. We both loved that trait and raised her that way. When Evangeline was able to speak and was in now beginning to get into school, she'd ask a lot of questions about me and Connie and about the Gems. She noticed the pictures of them on the walls along side the huge picture of my Mother, Rose Quartz.. We honestly answered her questions about the Gems and how I became to be and how Connie and I met and became a family with her. It was painful, but it was a good kind of painful. Remembering how after all these years, after all the adventures that Connie and I had together has really brought us together. And when Evangeline saw Stevonnie for the first time she was ecstatic was full of wonder and curiosity. I, we wish her enthusiasm and love for adventure never dies down and continues forever knowing how rough this world has become.

By the time Evangeline reached the age where she began kindergarten she was ahead in her class, most definitely taking after her mother. We watched her race past in her education the teachers exclaim how brilliant she was and what she had going for her. All the other parents wondered how Evangeline became so smart. We always told them it was good parenting and good teachings. We had tons of parents ask to watch us for a day to see how we treat each other and our child, Evangeline. They were surprised to see how healthy the environment was between Connie and I and our daughter, they always mention how they felt that their relationships weren't the best after they had the child. We help other parents learn to work with each other and become better parents for their children. They all later thanked us for helping them, seeing how they noticed changes in their children's behavior.

We were glad that Evangeline hasn't faced anything to bad yet, though we know that once she begins to see the world more clearly she will be carrying more weight knowing that it will be harder to be the way she is. I always talked to Connie about plans for the future and how things would possibly go on, we also have definitely talked about having another child to give Evangeline a sister or brother. Connie didn't want to have another child for a while, which was understandable. Financially we were doing great, Connie had a good job, and so did I. We always hoped for the best, sometimes we felt that nothing was gonna take us down, but then there were days when we both felt that things were slow and dull.

We planned to do more of everything when Evangeline was old enough to fully experience the world. We wanted to go around the world and explore everything as a family and have a wonderful fun time doing it. We both set money into a savings account to provide for that trip. We told Evangeline this plan and she was excited, due to her adventurous personality that she had growing up.

Things kept going here and there with some small hiccups occasionally, everything was great and things were going very well.

* * *

I enter back into the kitchen with Evangeline's socks and shoes, I set them besides her as i then sit next to her. I watch her finish her pancakes, getting up and putting the dirty dishes into the sink. She then puts her socks on and then her shoes. "Thanks for getting my socks and shoes for me" she smiles running out to the living room to grab her favorite book. I get up and follow her, motioning to head to the car. "Yay, Park!" she giggled happily as she head out the front door to my car. I grab my light coat and follow her getting into the car.

I begin to drive off the moment everyone was buckled up. We quickly get to the park where we both exit the car and walk out over to the playground where we see a bunch of other kids playing with their parents watching. I let Evangeline go off and play as she goes up the playground and plays. I watch her have fun playing around with few of the girls here, they seemed to be having fun, they are running around the playground having fun. I sit down on the bench facing the playground watching all the kids playing and having fun. Evangeline returns and sits next to me. "Those boys over there are not being very nice to the girls over there. They are saying some mean things." She points over to a few boys who were standing next to a few girls who were there playing as the boys were shouting things at them. I look at the boys and watch them for a bit. "Just stay away from them and they should leave you alone" rubbing her head gently I send her off back into the playground keeping an eye on those boys. Evangeline goes back and plays with her friends, they look like they were having fun. I look back at my phone to read what Connie sent me, ' _Did you guys go to the park?_ ' I respond telling what park we are at and what we are doing.

" _yes"_

 _"Is she having fun"_

 _"Yes, though there was just a small issue that was resolved"_

 _"I see"_

 _"Couple boys picked on her and her friends, they left after they were told to stop, i am keeping am eye on our daughter"_

 _"Alright"_

 _"How was work today, Hun"_

 _"It was very long.. I cant tell you how many patients I had to deal with today"_

 _"Oh really? Lot of people here get hurt from a lot of things"_

 _"That's the Problem"_

 _"Doesn't help that we forget that homeworld hasn't stopped sending gems to get us."_

 _" 'forgot' , Grammar Hun"_

 _"Yes, lots of people get hurt from Gem related causes, but that's expected when they live near us and the gems."_

Evangeline runs up to me all sweaty and worn out. "Could we go home now! I am really tired" I couldn't help but smile and give a warm chuckle. Rubbing her head I stand up and pack our things together and put it all in the backpack that we brought. "Let's go home and say hello to Mom" I hold a hand out to her and wait for her to grab it. She holds my hand as we go back to the car, we drive home after a long time at the park, i can say that I'm glad to be under a roof, no longer in the sun. Evangeline goes to the living room and splays herself all over the couch all worn out from playing outside. Connie was in the kitchen cooking some lunch for us. I hug my wife from behind and grab her hands stopping what she was doing. She laughs sinking into my embrace "Well hello Steven, did you two have fun at the park today?"

"Yes we did, it wasn't too busy today as it was last time."

I let her get back to cooking and stand next to her so that we can talk, She goes on about how work was and about curtain customers and how they can be a pain in the ass to deal with that person. She had people come in with complaints they weren't receiving the necessary treatments that they wanted from her. Though some of her clients are really nice and have decent conversation. I work with the police department as a lieutenant making sure Beach City stays safe. It was a rough job, so many things that you have to monitor and manage. Though I have gotten the hang of things, things do some up and I have to deal with things here and there. All the officers that are under my command, are one of the best of the force. I have trust and faith in my officers that they can keep everyone safe from Homeworld and anything else that can happen.

Other towns and people outside of Beach City have never understood how people here can still live here even after all these disasters and alien beings that attack and happen constantly. They have not experienced what Beach City is really about, things like family and friends, the importance of being oneself no matter where you are and who your with because why do we need a stigma saying who we are and what we need to do. People who come to Beach City leave with the sense of amazement but also the feeling of envy and depression, I just feel that the world has made it self to be so different and how everyone should be the same, look the same, act the same, work the same.

But that is not what Beach City was founded on, we were founded on our own beliefs each separate from one another.

This is the Beach City that I lived to love.

A lot of these thoughts about our community and the struggles that this world has for the rest of the night. Connie was with me on my thoughts, though she never thought of it as I do. We put our daughter to sleep for the night and head to our bed to do the same.

'Beach City never change'


End file.
